


How To: Build A Snowman

by chocolatechiplague



Series: How To: [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innocent, Snow Day, Snowman, Sweet, do not start singing that fucking song, how to series, it's linked in the story!, just complete cute fluff, now with fanart!, trichosirius made amazing art for this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: Winter is a time for hot chocolate, stolen kisses, blanket nests, and building snowmen. Part 2 of 'How To' series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the How To series isn't crack. Miracles do happen!  
> Now featuring fanart by Trichosirius in the text! It's so amazing and beautiful!

You smiled at seeing your own breath crystallize in the air. Thick mitten covered hands held onto the mug of hot chocolate, smothered in a top coat of mini marshmallows, and thick blankets wrapped around you. It was a magical wonderland around the tent. You could see just the smallest hint of falling snow through the thin fabric, the way it clung for only a moment to the side of the tent then fall down to the frozen ground with it’s own weight.

The front of the tent ruffled and shivered before a familiar head of hair and smiling face popped in, tugging in a few pillows and more blankets in after him. You watched in amusement and affection as Seven moved them into a nest shape with the collected pile, following his tugging hands after to sit besides him, curled up together. His own mug of hot chocolate sat besides their blanket nest, forgotten for the moment. He had something more important that came first.

And that was him pressing his freezing ice cube of a fucking nose into the crook of your neck with cackling laughter at your squawk of shock and horror.

You swatted at him with your sweaters sleeve, cheeks a shining pink from embarrassment at the sound you made as well as raising pulse from almost spilling your hot cocoa. “You had to do that huh?” You raised an eyebrow, getting a grin in return. Arms wrapped around your waist and tugged you back, your back to his chest. [This time you were prepared for the nuzzling nose in your neck](http://trichosirius.tumblr.com/post/151971960191/guardianoffrost-wrote-some-cute-sevenmc-fluff-and), the chilled lips brushing silent, half kisses in it’s wake.

“Yes, I did.” The cheeky bastard admitted, giving a playful nip to your throat. The shiver that ran along your entire spine was ignored ask you tug your mug from his reaching hold, denying him what he wanted. Revenge was a dish best without hot chocolate for rude, playful, adorable husbands.

After making him struggle for another moment, you cave in with a laugh, turning enough in his lap for you to wrap your arms around his neck,, tangling lithe fingers of one hand not holding the mug into the soft strands of hair at the back of his neck. You didn’t even need to look at his lips to know he was smiling as you could see it in the twinkle of his eyes instead. You could spend hours looking through them, pointing out every star in the golden amber galaxies. But you weren’t that sappy, or well, you were, but you didn’t have the guts to fully say such things. You left that to Saeyoung. He was sweet enough, shameless enough with his love and words for the both of you for five life times.

“So what do you think?” He asked. You were confused a moment, having forgotten about where you were and what was going on. The hot breath of laughter at your neck reminded you of the freezing air with a ‘oh!’.

“I love it.”

It was true. Now that the snow had settled in further, you could see some of it line the outside of the make shift tent that was in all reality just a blanket fort. It had been a sudden idea that hit, that you wanted to have a snow day together, just the both of you in the middle of the current summer's heat. To have hot chocolate, snow, breath visible and to act like lovesick idiots, to try and make heart shapes with mixed breath together. The fact he had been able to give you this fantasy and made it a reality made Saeyoung himself smile. Not grin, not smirk, a smile. True and honest where the edges of his eyes creased, the back of his fingers brushing along your cheekbone, thumb following after because there was no way to get enough touch. There was so little in the world that brought such a bright light into you. That made you feel like you were blooming. This prankster, stupidly dangerous man though did.

“Still want a drink?” You offered the hot chocolate, pressing the lip of the cup to his lips with a grin. Seven laughed and took the drink, mitten hand pressed the bottom to help angle it just enough. Teamwork at it’s finest.

Pulling back the mug, you didn’t hesitate to brush your lips together, a small tease not only for your husband, but to yourself as you got the perfect mix of sweet chocolate with the always tempting sweetness that the man was. You caved first turning it to a proper kiss, pressing deep and granting access at the first touch of his tongue to your lower lip. FInally, you could experience just how that chocolate mixed with his natural taste.

It was also you that broke the kiss you started, pulling back when Seven leaned in, far from finished, more so if the hands that had wormed from his gloves to under your coat said something about it. Snickering, you put your mug down besides his now cold cup, untouched and would need to be reheated later. But first.

“Build a snowman with me.”

“What?”  
“Build. A snowman. With me.”

“Honey,” He tripped on his words as you pulled him from the fort and into the rest of the room. What had originally been the living room had become a winter wonderland with white lights strung up everywhere as stars, the large overhead lights turned off, and a machine was creating snow. Saeran would kill them when he returned from his weekend LOLOL gaming with Yoosung to what was basically an ice rink, room temp at ten degrees even, but it was worth it. It never ceased to amaze you how much work your husband put in to make you happy with childish wishes and fantasies.

It made you fall further and further in love with him.

“Honey, it’s not really snow that we can use, you know? It’s too brittle.” He tried, watching as you took off to the corner of the living room, stumbling in the thick snow boots you wore until you were digging through something. Or were you packing snow into a snowball? He wasn’t sure.

“MC, hon, what are you doing-”

Once more, he was cut off as you thrust something into his face. Saeyoung pushed his glasses in place, crossing his eyes at first until pushing your hands back to focus. It was a crudely made snowman, a very small one, it fit in both your hands after all. But something sat under it. With care, he took the small snowman to see.

A plus. A plus sign.

“Build a snow family with me, Saeyoung. One for Saeran, you, me, and our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Trichosirius on tumblr who wanted something fluffy, as well as AAA, Amoony, and Baddy in our chatroom!  
> My tumblr is Guardianoffrost, I take requests!


End file.
